Za każdymi drzwiami
by ourspaceship
Summary: Grudzień 1897, siedemnastoletni Justin wraca ze szkoły na przerwę świąteczną. W dworze przepełnionym gośćmi rodziców, chłopaka zafascynował jeden z nich, którego nie widzi po raz pierwszy. boyxboy Justin Bieber/OMC slash BRAK BETY
1. Chapter 1

_Drzwi. Te przeklęte drzwi. Dlaczego nikt nie mógł ich zamknąć?_

Chłopiec o jasnych włosach z wściekłością w ciemnych oczach stał oparty dłońmi o drewniany stół z zaciśnięta szczęką patrzył w ich stronę, widząc dokładnie co dzieje się na długim korytarzu.

Czując kolejne uderzenia skórzanym pasem na swoim ciele, przeklinał siebie jak i innych zebranych w sali, nie za karę jakiej został poddany i nie za to, że każdy uczeń mógł to zobaczyć ale za to, że nikt nie zamknął tych cholernych _drzwi_ do końca, bo po to one powstały - by je zamykać.

Justin przez całe swoje zawsze pilnował by drzwi do pokoju w którym się znajduje były zatrzaśnięte. To nie tak, że nie lubi być podglądany, czy liczy na anonimowość bo to zaprzeczało by opinii jaka o nim krąży. On po prostu chce by były one zamknięte.

Przekleństwa te zostały jednak przerwane gdy w drzwiach pojawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna który stojąc w dość nie widocznym miejscu nadal był wstanie złapać z winowajcą kontakt wzrokowy.

Jego długi zimowy płaszcz pod którym widoczna była biała koszula sięgał do kolan, czarne garniturowe spodnie kończyły się równo tuż nad kostkami. Był piękny, przynajmniej tak pomyślał o nim Justin. Chciał wiedzieć jaki kolor maja jego oczy ale stał za daleko.

Wzrok którym obdarzył Justina nie mówił nic, nie było w nim współczucia czy ciekawości był pusty.

Tak samo pusty jaki czuł się Justin dopóki nie pozwolono mu się wyprostować i poprawiać marynarki.

Odwrócił się w stronę młodzieńca zaledwie rok starszego trzymającego w ręku brązowy pas z miedzianą klamrą.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz trzymałeś go w rękach, a ja stałem przed tobą... - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili - podobało Ci się. - Delikatnie pochylił się w jego stronę mówiąc mu prosto do ucha a mimo to tak głośno by usłyszeli wszyscy.

Doskonale wiedział jaka opinia krąży po nim w szkole, nigdy jednak nie próbował się im przeciwstawić. Prawdopodobnie dlatego bo była - prawdziwa.

Próbował wykonać krok do tyłu gdy poczuł silne uderzenie na rękach, kolejne na klatce piersiowej, kolejne na twarzy i próbując się bronić śmiał się pomimo łez które mimo wszystko spowodowane bólem napływały mu do oczu.

Żaden z zebranych nie próbował pomóc, bez słowa patrzyło jak jasno włosy chłopiec zostaje okładany dziesiątymi uderzeniami pasa, ale oni byli pewni, że właśnie na to zasługuje. Sam Justin był tego pewien.

Przewodniczący szkoły splunął na podłogę i tak samo rzucił skórzanym przedmiotem na stół.

To był koniec, chłopiec ponownie poprawił marynarkę i wycierając krew spływającą z rozciętego policzka odwrócił się do nich tyłem.

 _Drzwi_ były zamknięte, mężczyzny nie było.


	2. Pod wspólnym dachem

Justin urodził się siedemnaście lat temu jako jedyny syn Grace i Thomasa Biebera, którego rodzina już przed wojnami była posiadaczem wielkich pieniędzy. Przodkowie byli kupcami jeżdżącymi po całym świecie, ściągającymi do kraju towary z dalekiego wschodu. To oni przed wiekami zbudowali wielki dwór mieszczący setki gości, z piętnastoma sypialniami, ogromną jadalnią wzorowaną kulturą grecką, kuchnią w której przygotowywane były wyśmienite potrawy.

W pałacu gościło wiele księci, królów, biskupów, pisarzy i innych znanych artystów. Krążyły plotki że sam Byron go odwiedził.

Wraz z rozpoczęciem wojny po tym jak dziadek i ojciec Justina ruszyli na front wszystko mogło upaść gdyby nie jego babcia i matka które chroniąc w piwnicach rannych żołnierzy nie pozwoliły zniszczyć wielkiej rodzinnej posiadłości. Razem uratowały wiele pokoleń.

Tak jak wszyscy w rodzinie byli kupcami Thomas swojego syna wysłał do szkoły by ktoś nareszcie mógł pochwalić się dyplomami. W wieku piętnastu lat wylądował w jednej z najlepszych szkół w kraju, starszy Bieber płacił wielkie pieniądze na bibliotekę, internat, wyżywienie, sam zaproponował sponsorowanie rozbudowy tylko i wyłącznie po to by Justin uczył się w wspaniałej placówce.

Położna była ona dwie godziny drogi od domu a nie znał tam nikogo. Nie był to problem do póki był najlepszym uczniem, zadania z matematyki rozwiązywał perfekcyjnie w kilka minut, tak samo z odpowiedziami z przyrody, chemii, zostawał zapisywany na wiele konkursów z których zdobywał nagrody. Problemy zaczęły się wraz z rozpoczęciem interpretowania literatury gdzie nie zawsze zgadzał się z nauczycielem czy z resztą uczniów. Sprzeciwiał się swoimi poglądami, i stawiał na swoim bez możliwości na kompromis. Czytał książki tylko te które uważał za potrzebne i sam zaczął pisać wiersze które zdarzało się mu recytować przed klasą. To one sprawiły, że wśród uczniów powstawały plotki o tym, że sypia z innymi mężczyznami jednak niedługo wkrótce stały się one prawdą. Przez ostatnie dwa lata zwiedził prawie wszystkie sypialnie ostatnich klas, ale jak żadnego imienia kolegów nie zapamiętał to jego imię krążyło po całej szkole jak i gronie pedagogicznym. Pomimo tego Justin nadal chodził po szkole z uniesioną głową podczas gdy inni odwracali wzrok. To nie tak, że był z tego dumny ale to wszystko co wydarzyło się w murach placówki stawiło go w miejscu gdzie nikt nie ważył się wypowiedzieć w stronę Justina złego słowa, będąc pewnym że może zdradziła całą listę nazwisk tak samo jak on, sypiającymi z mężczyznami. Był bezpieczny, starsi uczniowie mu nie dokuczali, a młodsi schodzili z drogi.

Do domu wracał na wakacje, przerwę zimową i święta do których właśnie skończył odliczanie. Boże Narodzenie oraz Nowy Rok w domu Bieberów były należycie świętowane, tak samo jak robili to przodkowie.

Tydzień przed świętami cała rodzina oraz przyjaciele zjeżdżali się dworku gdzie już w najlepsze trwały przygotowania. Kucharki nie wychodziły z kuchni, przygotowując najlepsze potrawy pod słońcem, smażyły mięso, gotowy zupy którymi nakarmić można byłoby całe wojsko. Tak samo pokojówki czyściły zakamarki całego domu, zmieniały pościele w sypialniach, myły szyby i szorowały podłogi by wszystko lśniło.

Justin to kochał, przewiew wiatru przez otwarte okna, echo odbijające się o ściany, zapach jedzenia, odgłos strzałów oznaczających że wujkowie idą na polowanie by następnie chwalić się upolowaną zwierzyną i opowiadać nie stworzone historie. Kochał Shelby, dziewczynę przyjeżdżającą z Francji specjalnie do nich, to z nią spędzał najwięcej czasu, pokój przydzielany jej zawsze był tym naprzeciwko sypialni Justina. Była od niego starsza o dwa lata, ale dzieciństwo spędzili razem. Odkąd byli dziećmi za każdym razem gdy przyjeżdżała na święta przywiozła mu lusterka. Nie były to jakieś specjalne, drogie lustra, samemu Justinowi nigdy nie były one potrzebne trzymał je w szafce nocnej i zbierał - była to tradycja.

Oczywiście rodzice jej przywozili, ze sobą dla niego najlepsze lniane koszule dostępne tylko w ich kraju które zawsze brał ze sobą do szkoły. Nie lubił nosić ich w domu, uważał je za zbyt eleganckie.

Wrócił do domu późno w nocy i nie tracąc ani chwili czasu udał się do swojej sypialni kładąc się na łóżko, nadal leżąc leniwie ściągnął koszulę i rzucił ją na podłogę identycznie zrobił z skarpetkami, i spodniami. Chwilę potem zasnął, był zmęczony.

Podróż pociągiem wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność tak samo jak ostatnie kilometry przejechanie dorożką.

Pokój Justina był drugą największą sypialnią w ich domu pomimo iż nie potrzebował zbyt wiele miejsca. Wystarczyło pojedyncze łóżko przy ścianie z za każdym razem jak wracał zmienianą pościelą, drewnianym starym biurkiem stojącym przed oknem należącym kiedyś do pradziadka, oprócz tego stolik nocny z szufladą zamykaną na kluczyk i szafa do której po każdym powrocie niechlujnie pchał ubrania. Pełna była dresów, podkoszulek, koszul, spodni od garniturów i marynarek. Justin mało z tego nosił, wystarczyła mu jedna para spodni i niebieski gruby sweter z którym nie rozstawał się po przyjeździe. Ubierał go codziennie, czasami nawet spał, za długie rękawy wiecznie były podwinięte a kolor wyblakł już dawno.

Schodząc na bosaka po schodach, każdy krok odbijał się echem o ściany, wiedział że nie musi być cicho bo w domu tym o dziewiątej wszyscy byli już po pierwszym śniadaniu, nikt nie miał prawa nadal spać, oprócz Justina. Wciąż wykończony z kolejnym ziewnięciem na ustach zszedł na parter uważnie się rozglądając. Pomimo tej godziny gdzie budynek powinien tętnić życiem było cicho, a na korytarzach nie spotkał żywego ducha. Zaciekawiony wszedł do kuchni, po której po cichu chodziła Lucy - kucharka która po dwudziestu pięciu latach pracy stała się częścią rodziny. Lekko siwiejące włosy związane miała w koka na czubku głowy, jak zawsze ubrany miała granatowy fartuch. Nie miała męża, ani dzieci dlatego wszystkie święta spędziła z rodziną Bieberów, dla Justina była jak babcia.

Widząc jak kroi chleb, wkładając go do wiklinowego kosza przeszedł dalej nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać.

\- Wstałeś już? - na spotkanie wyszła mu kobieta o ciemnych długich włosach w niebieskiej koszuli i granatowej spódnicy sięgającej do kostek, podchodząc bliżej przytuliła chłopaka całując go w głowę - tęskniliśmy - powiedziała cicho z uśmiechem na ustach.

Grace była niesamowita, sam Justin tak o niej mówił, od zawsze wspierała go we wszystkim chociaż nie często ich zdania były takie same. Gdy był mały nauczył się, że może przyjść do niej z każdym kłopotem, a ona zawsze znajdzie czas na wysłuchanie i rozmowę.

\- Co się stało? - zmarszczyła lekko brwi palcami lewej dłoni przejeżdżając po czerwonej ranie na policzku.

\- Szafka - odpowiedział rozbawiony wzruszając ramionami, ale on wiedział że jego mama zna prawdę był w końcu jej synem, wiedział też, że nie będzie dociekać. Był prawie dorosły, mógł mieć swoje tajemnice - gdzie są wszyscy? - rozejrzał się.

\- Twój ojciec od rana oprowadza swoich przyjaciół - zaśmiała się mając przed oczami ojca Justina w grubym kożuchu pokazującym gościom stajnie, lasy otaczające posiadłość. Kochał się dzielić z każdym wszystkim co miał, był jednym z najbardziej gościnnych ludzi na świecie i prawdopodobne, że odziedziczył to po swoim ojcu bo byli niesamowicie podobni - wczoraj zatrzymał się jego przyjaciel, proszę bądź miły - uśmiechnęła się zakładając dłonie na biodra przyglądając się twarzy Justina.

Był jeszcze taki młody, jasne kosmyki włosów opadały na czoło, ciemne oczy świeciły z radość spowodowanej powrotem do domu, różowe policzki oznaczające, że wstał kilka minut temu.

Nie bez powodu Grace złożyła właśnie taką prośbę, dokładnie rok temu w domu Bieberów wybuchła wojna przez Justina nie potrafiącego trzymać języka za zębami. Pokłócił się ze swoim wujkiem do tego stopnia, że przez całe święta nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, to przez nich cała rodzina znalazła się w napiętej atmosferze.

\- nie powiem niczego co jest nie prawdą - odpowiedział z uśmiechem wzruszając ramionami.

\- mógłbyś kiedyś ubrać coś innego - westchnęła patrząc na Justina podwijając rękawy swetra - zawsze...

Nie dokończyła gdy zza drzwi wyszedł ojciec Justina rozmawiający z mężczyzną którego już kiedyś widział, nie wiedział tylko gdzie.

Był wysoki, obcisłe brązowe spodnie z ciemnymi podszewkami na kolanach do jazdy konnej sprawiały że nogi wydawały się być jeszcze dłuższe niż rzeczywiście były. Czarne, staranie wypastowane skórzane buty ciasno zawiązanie miał nad kostką. Białą lnianą koszulę z odpiętym pierwszym guzikiem wsuniętą miał za pasek spodni. A na ramiona zarzuconą kurtkę.

Podchodząc bliżej chłopiec uważnie prześledził jego twarz, oczy którego koloru nie mógł odgadnąć ale spojrzenie które kiedyś już ujrzał. Brązowy zarost przykrył mu szczękę, a ciemne włosy dokładnie zaczesane były do tylu.

\- Ivan, to Justin mój syn - ojciec młodego Biebera wskazał na niego ręką - Justin to Ivan Vasiliev, poznaliśmy się w wojsku - uścisnęli sobie dłonie, chłopca była o wiele mniejsza i delikatniejsza niż mężczyzny którego duża, szorstka na dodatek była pełna małych blizn - był tu przejazdem.

Thomas Bieber był lubianym i znanym człowiekiem, miał przyjaciół w każdej części kraju a być może i świata, gdziekolwiek pojechał nie było szans by gdzieś tam nie mieszkał jego dobry znajomy. Poza tym był bardzo gościny, jeśli któryś z przyjaciół znalazł się niedaleko rezydencji nie było szans by wyjechał bez porządnego przyjęcia złożonego z najlepszych dań i litrów drogich alkoholi. Zdarzało się, że zostawali na kilka kolejnych dni czy tygodni.

Rodzinie Bieberów nigdy nie przeszkadzali goście chodzący po ich domu, lubi dzielić się swoją wielką posiadłością. Na wakacje przyjeżdżali do nich wujkowie, kuzynostwo ale czas spędzali ze sobą wyłączanie przy wspólnych posiłkach, każdy był zajęty innym zajęciem. Jazdą konną, czytaniem książek w wielkiej prywatnej bibliotece, strzelaniem czy pływaniem w rzece, nie pozwalali się nikomu nudzić.

Przy drugim śniadaniu cała jadalnia była pełna, Justin w swoim niebieskim swetrze siedział pomiędzy dziadkiem a ciotką od strony matki, naprzeciwko niego zasiadł ojciec z Ivanem po jego prawej stronie. Znudzony słuchaniem rozmów, sypał do filiżanki herbaty już trzecią łyżeczkę cukru, co chwilę zerkając w jego stronę. Widział już go, tylko gdzie?

\- w szkole wszystko w porządku Justin? - usłyszał pytanie swojego ojca, i wystarczyło na niego tylko jedno spojrzenie by zrozumiał o co mu chodzi a mianowicie gdy ostatnim razem wracając do domu nos chłopca z którego krwotoki nigdy się nie kończyły był złamany, a Thomas wezwany był do szkoły oskarżony został o bójkę z uczniem tej samej klasy. Jej przyczyna nigdy nie wyszła na światło dzienne.

\- nie wychylam się z tłumu, odpowiadam tylko pytany, miły jestem dla wszystkich - Justin założył ręce na piersi i wygodnie opadł plecami na oparcie krzesła obitego czerwonym materiałem - jeśli o to pytasz tato

\- nie kłam - starszy Bieber powiedział z uśmiechem a uśmiech ten był identyczny jak Justina.

\- staram się - odpowiedział szybko wzruszając ramionami.

\- bunt przeciwko światu - do rozmowy dołączył Ivan a jego głos był niezwykle inny, akcent w którym po mimo tego że siedemnastolatek słyszał po raz pierwszy, zakochał się - Twój ojciec mówił o twoim zamiłowaniu do tamtych czasów, literatury co chcesz z tym zrobić?

\- nie wiem - pokręcił głową - znajdę miłość a następnie – złożył dłonie na wzór pistoletu – strzele sobie w głowę

Cisza. Wszyscy zamilkli. Starszej kobiecie upadł srebrny widelec na stół a wszyscy spojrzeli gwałtownie na Justina, za to on spokojnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w oczy mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko.

Były piękne, głębokie, niebieskie. Miał wrażenie topić się w nich, i chciał prosić by ten chwycił go za rękę i mu pomógł. Czy istnieje coś piękniejszego niż te spojrzenie. Pełne czystości, ciepła i tego czego odkryć nie mógł ale czego pragnął się dowiedzieć.

\- Justin...

\- tylko żartowałem - chłopiec odpowiedział Grace nie spuszczając wzroku z nowego gościa.

\- on zostanie lekarzem - szybko wtrącił się dziadek który wytarł chustką długi wąs mokry od kawy - w naszej rodzinie nie było jeszcze żadnego lekarza a taki ktoś się przyda...- pokiwał głową.

Dziadek Justina też był kupcem jednak porzucił to na rzecz wojska. Nie ukończył żadnej szkoły ale to jak prowadził interesy potroiły to co zarobił jego ojciec.

\- Nie, będzie robił to co chce - Thomas wstał z krzesła by chwycić w dłonie dzban stojący po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- mam nadzieję, że wszystko bez niebezpiecznych przedmiotów Justin - zaśmiał się Ivan.

Chłopiec poznał go zaledwie kilka minut ale czy mógł by powtarzać jego w nieskończoność. Justin - te imię w ustach wszystkich brzmi typowo ale Ivan wypowiadał je w zupełny w inny sposób.

\- muszę przyznać, że wiersze Georga Byrona są naprawdę dobre - z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów - doskonale opisane uczucia, te których większość z nas nie potrafi nazwać słowami które znają wszyscy - podpalił papierosa kobiety siedzącej obok a następnie swojego - stawianie na piedestale miłości, która nie miała prawa nigdy się wydarzyć, miłości duchowej, miłości cielesnej. Wierzenie w nią, dbanie o nią, uwielbianie jej.- spojrzał się na chłopca który wpatrywał się w jego twarz - czy to nie piękne?

Obecni przy stole już nie słuchali, zaczęli nowe tematy które przeradzały się w kolejne o polityce, o chorobach, o wojsku, o szkole i o tych którzy dopiero przyjadą. W kuchni czas spędzała zaledwie połowa wszystkich gości których będzie ponad trzydziestu. Nie było jeszcze Shelby na którą młody Bieber czekał najbardziej, aż będzie mógł jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć, aż będzie mógł z nią wszystko przeżywać. W tym momencie jednak o tym nie myślał, bo umysł jego zajęty był przez nowego gościa.

\- Szkoła Justin - odezwał się.

\- Słucham? - chłopiec pochylił się nad stołem.

\- widzieliśmy się już, zaledwie przez kilka sekund ale widzieliśmy - wyjaśnił a siedemnastolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że Ivan właśnie odpowiedział na nigdy nie zadane pytanie, ale o odpowiedzi Justin myślał od samego ranka, od momentu w którym go ujrzał. Drzwi. To Ivan stał w ich progu. To do niego się uśmiechnął, i to on zamknął te przeklęte drzwi. Do tej pory był pewny że nigdy go nie ujrzy ale on jest tu teraz. A Justin nie wiedział czy się cieszyć czy nie.

\- dziękuję - kiwnął głową i wstał od stołu. Nie do końca był pewny czy dziękuje za posiłek czy za jego słowa.

Minął swojego wujka, stojącego w progu pijącego kawę. Wielki hol był pusty, otworzył drzwi prowadzące na ogromny balkon z którego oglądać można było całe tereny należące do rodziny. Pomimo zimnego powietrza, w samym swetrze i spodniach długich do kolan wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chłopak kochał zimno i nawet w najmroźniejsze zimy nie ubierał długich spodni, w oczach obcych wyglądało to jak czyste szaleństwo ale bliscy się już przyzwyczaili. Długie wełniane skarpety, skórzane buty, gruby sweter, krótkie spodnie - to były jedyne ubrania jakie uznawał, jego znak rozpoznawczy. Oparł się łokciami o marmurową barierkę spoglądając w dół, kolejna dorożka dostarczyła kolejnych gości, kolejnych wujków, ciotki, przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam jeśli powiedziałem coś nie tak - usłyszał obok siebie głos mężczyzny.

\- jeśli powiedziałeś coś nie tak - powtórzył odwracając się w jego stronę.

Ivan był od niego wyższy o co najmniej głowę, trzymał między długimi palcami zapalonego papierosa, rękawy białej koszuli podwinięte miał do łokci.

\- co tak właściwie widziałeś? - zrobił krok w jego stronę zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- na pewno nie pochwałę - powiedział pomimo papierosa trzymanego pomiędzy wargami kręcąc głowa - ciekawy jestem tylko co takiego zrobiłeś, że naraziłeś się nawet uczniom. Chłopak westchnął, i pochylił głowę niczym skarcone dziecko jednak chwilę później poniósł wzrok i znad długich ciemnych rzęs spojrzał się na znajomego ojca.

\- jestem romantykiem

Odszedł... z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Pierwszy raz od powrotu do domu był z siebie naprawdę dumny. To jak zagrał, to zasługiwało na ogromne oklaski które w głębi serca sam sobie bił, a po trzech godzinach biła je Shelby.

Dziewiętnastoletnia dziewczyna o długich jasnych włosach splecionych w warkocze leżąca na łóżku Justina w białej koszuli i granatowych spodniach zakończonych nad kostkami. Jej stopy spoczywały na ziemi w czarnych błyszczących butach na wysokim obcasie. Była piękna, wiele kobiet zazdrościło jej urody a mężczyzn oddało by wszelkie pieniądze by spędzić z nią choć chwilę czasu. Pochodziła z bardzo bogatej rodziny, jej ojciec był Francuzem dlatego całe życie spędziła tam. Z Justinem przyjaźniła się od dziecka i nie zapowiadało się by ta przyjaźń miała się wkrótce skończyć.

\- na co patrzysz? - uniosła lekko głowę by ujrzeć przyjaciela siedzącego na parapecie z lornetką w dłoniach, bacznie oglądającego widoki przed sobą.

\- widziałaś go? - zerknął na nią katem oka, gryząc miętowego cukierka by znów oglądać znanego już mu Ivana w skórzanej kurtce pomagającemu wynosić starszej kobiecie torby z pojazdu - jest takim dżentelmenem - jego głos wydawał się być zafascynowany.

\- niech będzie nim też dla Ciebie


End file.
